Love and War
by PhoenixOfDark
Summary: A 'little' story that tends to focus around Harry and Ginny's life as Harry goes back for his seventh year. Plenty of action will come, new things I for one have never seen before, and plenty of adorable romance :P


Well...this started out as just a sappy romantic thing...then I actually thought I might put a plot in, and Voldie, and all that jazz, so enjoy.

Their hands remained clasped together, one slightly larger than the other, a little paler in colour with slightly more defined calluses. The other, a little smaller, slimmer fingers with a more delicate touch and with a light dusting of faint freckles over the back of it. The boy-turned-man's hand grasped the girl-turned-woman's hand in a firm grasp, his hand was dry and smooth against hers and held it comfortingly. The woman in returned kept a firm grasp on his, her calluses pressed against his.

The two walked slowly around the perimeter of the lake, sneaking glances at each other as they stared at the sunset over the water and the great looming castle. Their feet trailed over the small pebbles, their robes swishing behind them in the light wind. Together they drew to a halt and as one lowered themselves side by side onto a large rock protruding from the bank.

Harry Potter's mind was awhirl. He was sitting back, staring at his home with the girl he loved by his side, and for once no worry of war, or death, or Voldemort hanging over his head. Turning his head slightly he regarded the girl, no, the woman next to him. Reaching out a tentative hand he brushed lightly fingers over a scar on the side of her neck. She shrunk away from his hand for a moment before relaxing into the caring touch. The scarf around her neck had fallen away with the wind revealing the place where a curse had cut across her. She wasn't ashamed of it, she merely preferred that it wasn't noticed. Has body moved in against hers and his lips brushed along the scar gently, "I'm sorry." He muttered into her ear.

Ginny Weasley sighed and smiled sadly over at him, "It was worth it Harry, it was all worth it." Her hand brushed lightly over his face, down across the cut over his eye. It hadn't healed properly and the eye underneath was a pale milky colour, showing its blindness. He took hold of her hand suddenly and turned his head to press a kiss to her palm, his eyes closed. She melted into his arms at once and clung on for dear life. He mimicked her, his arms wrapping around her tightly as he pressed his face into her neck.

They sat there for what seemed like an eternity, holding desperately onto each other, quiet tears running down their cheeks. As one they parted slowly, eyes locking together and smiles slowly forming on their lips. No words needed to be spoken as they looked at each other, both battered in body and soul, but whole and home once again. It had been difficult, more so than anyone living could know. But they had managed it, they had won. And their love was as strong as ever, and they knew they would never be apart from each other.

OoOoOoOoO

The date was July 30th and Harry Potter sat on the foot of his bed watching the numbers tick away to midnight. His seventeenth birthday was about to arrive, the day he'd be able to use magic without having one of those wonderful ministry owls swooping in to expel him. Not that it mattered now though. Albus Dumbledore was dear, and Voldemort was on the loose. He pinched the bridge of his nose, willing the tears not to come. Albus Dumbledore had been his mentor, his teacher, and his friend. He snapped his head up, focussing on the clock as he steered his mind away from that place. He'd spent the last month thinking of Dumbledore, and of Voldemort. He knew now about the Horcruxes, and that it was up to him to destroy them.

His clock beeped suddenly, alerting him that he was now legally of age. He stood up, his face grim as he hoisted a bag over his shoulder. One of his cousins castoffs, sent by some senile uncle. It was made of some sort of organic material and rather small and inconspicuous. He figured he'd replace it when he got to Diagon Alley, trade it in for something with a bit more room and protection. He had a few spare sets of clothes, a couple textbooks, his father invisibility cloak, the marauders map, as well as some odds and ends stuck into the bag. He adjusted the bulging bag on his back and strode towards the window, his Firebolt under his arm. As he was about to disillusion himself a pop behind him made him spin around, wand drawn.

Gazing at him with a mixture of annoyance and pity stood his Head of House, and new Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. Harry relaxed slightly, straightening up as he stared at her, "Hello Professor."

She nodded at him, conjuring a straight backed wooden chair and sat down, regarding him cooly, "Hello Harry, please take a seat, I would like to talk to you."

He tried to contain his impatience, he wanted to be out of this house and on his way as soon as possibly, he had a world to save. Despite this, he seated himself on the edge of his bed, returning the gaze of the stern older woman. There were a few more strands of grey in her hair than there had been last time he'd seen her. "I am here for several reasons tonight Harry, all of them demanding that we talk, and you listen carefully." he nodded his acceptance of this and she carried on, "As you know, Albus was very fond of you, he cared deeply for all his student, but you were special to him. He trusted you beyond any of us. He shared things with you no one else in the world knew. In his will, he gifted me with his pensieve and several key memories. Several others he left to you, which we shall review come the new school year." She stopped here and Harry could swear he saw the glimmer of a tear at the corner of her eye as she talked about the late Headmaster. His own eyes were misty as he listened to her.

Clearing her throat slightly she carried on, "Shortly before...his death, Albus brought me into his confidence and discussed the prophecy with me. He also warned me that you would most likely run off as soon as you reached of age in an attempt to find and destroy the rest of the Horcruxes, most likely with Miss Granger and Mister Weasley short behind." Harry let out a wry grin, this being his exact plan. "I must insist that you do not. You saw what happened to Albus after he battled with the ring of Gaunt, and he was without a doubt the strongest wizard alive. You have great potential Harry, don't throw it away by being impatient. The first order of business tonight is to establish that you will return to school for your final year. You may not learn the magic needed to defeat Voldemort, but there is more to war than magic."

Harry sighed, staring at the floor. He had known as soon as he saw her that McGonagall had come to convince him to come back, "I'm sorry Professor, but I can't, Dumbledo–"

"I know exactly what Albus asked you to do Harry" She snapped at him. There were traces of anger in her tone, instead of the usual stern disapproval. "He also intended for you to be out of school by that time, and to be with you himself. He did not ask you to run off and get yourself killed which is exactly what you seem bent on doing." Her shoulder stooped slightly, a very unfamiliar gesture in the woman. "I'm sorry Harry, It's...been unbelievably difficult without Albus around."

Harry nodded his sympathy slowly, staring sadly at her. She inhaled a rattling breath and straightened again, "I apologize for that. The Order will keep fighting Voldemort until you are finished with your schooling, and we will be by your side for the final battle. Albus trusted in you and so do we. You will make us all proud Harry. That will be all for tonight Harry, I look forward to seeing you on September the first."

Harry was about to utter a response when she disapperated suddenly, leaving him sitting with mouth slightly agape, wondering if he'd just agreed to go back to school. Groaning, Harry stood up and tapped the top of his head, muttering the incantation to disillusion himself. He got onto his broom and flew out the window and up into the night sky without a backward glance.

OoOoOoO

Minerva sank back into the squishy chair behind the large desk in Albus'–Her office, at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. She wiped the tears away sternly, refusing to be so emotional. Her talk with Harry had taken far more out of her than she imagined. Seeing him sitting there, defiant and willful, daring her to try and change his mind. It pained her to see the man on whom the world rested on, so young and naive. She knew only a small portion of the hardships he would go through to reach his goal.

She had the most trusted Order member out looking for signs on the Horcruxes, going over Europe with a fine toothed comb. How she hoped it would be enough...

She gently stroked the head of the large black Crow sitting beside her desk, the familiar always brought a semblance of comfort to her when she was troubled. It made soft sounds of pleasure that brought a rare smile to the woman's lips. Everything would work out fine, the world was in capable hands.

OoOoOoO

Harry soared through the night sky, spiralling around in circles above the lights of London. He was free at last, truly free. This was his idea of bliss, his wand, his broom, and the open air. Sighing softly to himself he spun suddenly into a dive, aiming for a small, grungy pub off the main stretch of downtown London. His grin was wide as his clothing billowed out behind him as the ground shot closer and closer. With a sudden easy movement he jerked to the side and landed lightly on the pavement beside the door. Throwing the broom over his shoulder he stepped inside and made for the bar, smiling at the bent old barkeep cleaning a glass.

Seeing Harry his mouth hung open for a second before moving into a wide, mostly toothless grin, "Young master Harry, a pleasure to see you as always. Be wanting a room then perhaps? Maybe a drink and a meal?". His smile was almost begging for it. Glancing around Harry noticed there were only a few more people than his last visit.

"Of course Tom, a meal and a room would be excellent, I'm starving." Smiling slightly he took a seat at the bar as a grinning Tom wandered into the back to find some food and drink. Harry's eyes moved around the room, taking in the few patrons. Two sitting in a corner playing something resembling poker, that somehow seemed to involve a pair of large spiders. He chuckled to himself, thinking of his friend Ron before glancing back to find a bowl of steaming stew in front of him along with a nice bottle of butterbeer. Harry grinned his thanks and dove in without a second thought. He quickly demolished the meal and let out a big yawn. Taking the hint, Tom handed him a large iron key and directed him to the stairs. With another smile of thanks Harry moved sleepily up the stairs and collapsed on the bed in his room, falling immediately into a deep sleep.

OoOoOoO

The sun streaming across his face the next morning woke Harry out of a deep sleep that left the image of a pretty red haired girl playing over and over through his mind. Ginny. Harry groaned aloud as he thought of her. He could almost see the sun playing across her hair as she sat in the sun. It tended to set off the darker part of her hair as it was rising or setting, turning her head into a mass of crimson and fire. He punched backwards, aiming for his pillow, and instead smacked into the headboard. With a yelp he hopped to his feet, jumping around and waving his hand.

Sighing, he stood in the middle of the room, cradling his throbbing hand as he stared out the window. A lot of the shops had opened back up, and there were official looking wizards scattered throughout, watching everyone as they went about their business. Harry whistled softly, the Minister had come through on the public safety plan. He'd read a few weeks prior that the Minister was implementing a new regime that meant official ministry wizards watching all public places at all times of the day. Harry for one was quite happy for it, he didn't know what he'd have done if none of the shops had been open. Smiling to himself he strolled out of his room and down for some breakfast.

He brooded slightly over his eggs and toast, his mind still flickering back to the redheaded image from his dream. He stabbed his fork a little more violently than he'd intended into the egg and put a crack in the plate. Blushing slightly he slid his wand from his pocket and uttered a quick _reparo_, reforming the plate. Sliding it away he muttered a thanks to Tom and wandered out, tapping the bricks quickly before moving into the main area of Diagon Alley. Suddenly self-conscious, he tugged his bangs as far down as he could over the telltale scar, suddenly wishing his hair would grow a little...finally. As he thought it, his hair suddenly seemed to increase by at least and inch or two, nicely covering the lightning bolt on his forehead. Harry stopped short, his mouth gaping slightly as he angled his eyes upwards, staring at the fringe of hair falling just above his eyebrows, "Weird..." He muttered softly to himself. But living in a world with flying broomsticks and werewolves...there was little he had a hard time believing at this point. Figuring he'd explore it later, he continued down the street, wandering aimlessly as he stared into the various shop windows.

Eventually his feet brought him in front of Gringotts, Wizarding Bank. He strode slowly into the large building and up to one of several goblins sitting on spindly stools, looking through various papers. He looked up as Harry approached, regarding him with a large, slightly bloodshot eye. "Yes sir?" He said, in clippy tones.

Harry smiled in recognition, "Hello Griphook, nice to see you've gotten promoted, I'd like to visit my vault if that's all right."

The goblins face suddenly became a scowl, and his gaze intensified, glaring accusingly up at Harry for a moment. Harry blushed slightly, remembering what Bill had said about goblin pride, and their general distaste for wizards, especially wizards getting familiar with them. "Sorry, you probably don't remember me. I'm Harry Potter, you took me and my friend Hagrid down on our first visit..."

After a few seconds Griphooks scowl faded and then became a semblance of a smile, "Yes Harry Potter, I remember you. I was merely surprised that you remembered me, and furthermore actually recognized me. Most wizards can not seem to tell the differences between us after working with us every day. Most impressive." Standing up he motioned for Harry to follow him and moved off towards a cart in the far corner of the bank.

Griphook stepped inside the cart and ushered Harry in behind him before releasing a lever and sending them deep into the bowels of the earth below Diagon Alley. "Technically your vault is no longer inside my jurisdiction, but you will probably have questions, and it would be my honour to answer them all." Harry smiled at the back of Griphooks head, wondering why so many wizards seemed to have a dislike for goblins, they were perfectly nice and reasonable when you actually paid attention to who they were.

The cart stopped suddenly and Harry had to grab the sides to keep from being catapulted out. Griphook stepped smartly out of the cart in front of a large stone door. "Your vault Harry Potter. Please take your time." Harry looked curiously at the goblin, wondering why he'd need to take time to just grab a few galleons. Slipping the key into the small hole, the door swung out easily.

The first thing Harry noticed as he entered the vault was the division. The large pile of coins was pushed to one side of the room, the other one was filled with things. Possessions you could call them, but whose they were Harry couldn't tell. "Griphook..." Harry called back, "What are all these things in here?"

Griphook stepped up behind him and glanced into the room with a nod, "Yes, I thought they moved them into your vault. They are the belongings of your parents Harry Potter. They were transferred upon your seventeenth birthday into your possession. I will wait outside till you are finished, once again, please take your time."

Harry didn't hear him leave, all he could do was stare at the items around the room. His steps were leaden as he moved over to the nearest thing, a large bookcase and ran his hands over the leather bound tomes. His eye caught on one that he slowly pulled out from the others. It was an old leather bound book with a clasp across the front and along the spine in shimmering gold lettering, _Lily Evans_. Trembling fingers unclasped the book and he opened it to a page part of the way through the book and began to read.

_...showed his first real burst of magical energy today. James was sitting at his desk, pouring over some old book again. Harry was cranky and wanted some attention but no matter how he cried James wouldn't turn around. Eventually it seemed he got so fed up, he banished one of his toys right at James and hit him in the back of the head. When James ruefully explained to Sirius where he'd gotten the lump on his head, he howled until I had to forcibly silence him to keep him from waking poor Harry up._

Harry tiled his head back as the tears flowed steadily from his eyes. It was his mothers journal from when he was a baby. Wiping away the tears with a smile he turned back to the beginning of the book and started to read slowly, absorbing every word.

OoOoOoO

Ginny Weasley lay on her bed, lightly stroking the feathers of the brilliant snowy owl in front of her. Harry's owl Hedwig had arrived the previous night with a small scribbled note from Harry, telling her that Hedwig was going to stay with her for a while now. The dots of red on the page that appeared to be blood made Ginny pretty sure Hedwig hadn't been overly compliant about it. She was a little worried, she couldn't think why Harry would send Hedwig to her...but she thought she knew, and tears stung her eyes at the thought. Forcibly she pushed them aside and tried to focus on other things.

Sighing softly she offered the owl a treat and watched as she flew up to perch on the wardrobe, preening herself before tucking her head under a wing to go to sleep. Ginny let her gaze move out the open window to stare at the sun, already a ways into the sky. Slowly she pulled herself out of bed and moved down the rickety stairs into the explosion that was the kitchen.

Ginny smiled fondly at her mother who was already up and bustling about the kitchen. For the past month she'd been spending every waking moment working on the wedding. The kitchen was strewn with cookbooks she'd looked through, trying every recipe at least twice to make sure it was 'good enough' for the wedding. Ginny rolled her eyes and tried to avoid her mothers gaze as she sneaked some toast from someone plate and wandered outside into the sun.

She'd been spared a lot of the work since she'd returned from school due to her break-up with that arrogant, stupid, igno–_'It's not his fault...'_ She thought to herself sadly, eating the toast as she walked morosely around the yard. Every morning she asked herself why she had to fall for the most infuriatingly noble and generous prat around.

She thought sadly about what she knew was coming. As soon as the wedding was over he'd be leaving, off to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She wished more than anything that she could go with him, but since she couldn't use magic legally yet, that wasn't an option. Even if he would let her...But even he wouldn't risk the wrath of her mother if she found out he'd put her in danger.

Finishing her toast she wandered back into the house, determined to do something for once. She came to regret that decision as her dear mum put her to work for the rest of the day, not getting a rest except for fifteen minutes for a hurried lunch, and a half hour for supper. Needless to say, she slept well that night.

OoOoOoO

Harry walked out of Gringotts with a new spring in his step. He had read almost half of his mother journal before realising what he was doing and packing it up. He'd looked through the rest of his parents possessions faster, giving most of it only a cursory glance. He ended up taking several things with him, among them and old backpack of his dads, enchanted to increase the space inside it. Just what he needed as a matter of fact. He chuckled, thinking of the flask he'd found in a side pocket of the pack. Ron was going to go crazy when he told him he found a big flask of what certainly seemed to smell like Firewhisky, or something awfully similar.

He also managed to grab a couple books of his parents, mostly on DADA, but also a couple interesting ones on household protection. The last item was an old jacket, with a message stitched onto the inside, _'Prongs, Because no girl can resist a guy in Dragonskin, Padfoot.' _Harry figured it was from back when his father was still courting his mother and she had yet to accept his offers. It seemed that it worked.

His pocket full of galleons, he decided to drop his stuff back off at his room before exploring more of Diagon Alley. As he walked into the bar, Tom hailed him over and proffered a letter to him, "Came in while you were away Mister Potter." Harry took it slowly, noticing the Hogwarts crest in the corner. The script was different though, a more curt, formal writing. McGonagalls. Harry sighed and thanked the man before moving up to his room to toss the bag on his bed and sit down to open the letter up.

His finger tore through the envelope and he pulled out the parchment inside. There was the usual greeting, expressing the hope that he would come back to attend another year at Hogwarts. Harry groaned, remembering his conversation with McGonagall as he slid another smaller piece of parchment from the envelope. Fresh tears started to spring from his eyes as he saw the curly writing on the parchment, in bright crimson ink.

'_Dear Harry,_

_Minerva was instructed to slip this into your letter were I to not make it. Clearly since you are reading this, I did not. I cannot say what circumstance prevent me from being with you, but it seemed Mister Malfoy proved more bold than I thought. No matter. All I am asking is that you do not take matters into your own hands at this point and seek out Tom with only yourself, Miss Granger and Mister Weasley. You are all amazing young people, but you do not stand a chance against Tom. Return for your seventh year. Live, love and relax. Don't be in a rush to meet your destiny. I have faith in you Harry, I know that you can carry out the task set for you. Please return to school, you will be given certain privileges that will allow you to make headway in the task of defeating Tom, but only if you return to Hogwarts. Good bye Harry, I hope, and know that you live a long and fulfilling life. _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_P.S. Trust in Minerva, she is a good friend and an excellent witch. Trust also in your friends, all of them._

_P.P.S. Never forget to sit down now and then, forget everything else in the world, and enjoy a few Bertie Botts._

Harry stifled the sniffle and wiped away a few more tears. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried this many times in one day over completely different things. He set the letter gently on the side of his bed and nodded to an imaginary Dumbledore, "Alright" he croaked with a smile, "Fine, you've won. I'll go back."

He looked out the window and realized that night had already fallen, he'd completely lost track of time belowground. With a small smile and a hiccup he crawled under the blankets and fell into another deep sleep, pleasantly untroubled by dreams of death and destruction.

OoOoOoO

Harry awoke the next morning to something collapsing onto his back. He jumped with a start and flipped over to stare into the large mournful eyes of an ancient owl. Errol. The Weasley family's owl lay on the blanket on top of Harry. He couldn't help but smile as he rolled his eyes, picking the owl up and resting him gently on a pillow. The owl hooted a soft thanks and fell instantly asleep.

Carefully, Harry untied the small scroll from the owls leg and opened it up,

_Dear harry Potter,_

_You are cordially invited to the nuptial ceremony of William Weasley, and Fleur Delacouer. The ceremony will be at four o'clock sharp on the date of August the eighth, and the following reception will take place until the hour of midnight. Gifts are not necessary, but formal dress, a smile, and congratulations to the pair are._

_Sincerely,_

_William Weasley, Fleur Delacouer_

Harry snorted slightly as he finished reading the letter, rolling his eyes slightly. He'd probably move to the burrow in a couple days, after of course buying a gift for Bill and Fleur. He stood up and stretched,cracking his neck before stepping into some 'fresh' clothes. Glancing down at them he realised he really needed to buy some new things, he was still wearing mostly his cousins hand me downs, with a few of Ron's old things that he'd grown too tall for, and still have some of the original stitching.

He left the bar with a wave to Tom and headed out onto the Alley. It took him ten or fifteen minutes but he finally found a store that seemed like it could cater to his needs, _Alphonse's Alternative Apparel_. Harry stepped inside the brightly lit shop and was immediately beset by and older man, thin as a rake and with a long silver ponytail that put Bill's to shame, "Good afternoon young man, looking for clothing? Of course you are, why else would you be in a clothing store. My name is Alphonse, welcome to my shop, I can help if you'd like, or you can simply look around and come see me when you've made decisions."

Harry blinked for a moment, sorting out what he'd said, "Uhhh, I think I'd like to look around for a minute, but if I have any questions I'll come and see you right away."

"Of course of course," He beamed, stepping back behind an old counter and taking up an old sock and a needle, darning it with quick, sure stitches. Harry stared at him for a few moments before starting into the mass of clothing.

In about fifteen minutes he had managed to find a nice assortment of muggle and wizard clothing. There were several pairs of pants, two in black, one a sort of cargo material, the other a more formal type of dress pants. He also managed to find a loose fitting beige pair and a nice pair of blue jeans. Continuing his search, he stumbled across shirt that actually fit him. He picked out two in black, one in a dark green that he figured would probably match his eyes along with three in true Griffindor crimson. He finished off his muggle shopping with a snug black hooded sweatshirt that zipped up in the front.

Muggle shopping aside, Harry stepped into the slightly smaller wizarding area. A first glance showed him why the store was called _Alternative Apparel_. There were robes in everything from Tye-Dye to transparent. Harry was about to retreat slowly when he noticed something peaking out at him. It was a sleeve, purple and covered with little silvery moons. He slid it from the rack and tucked it along with his other purchases before moving to the counter.

Alphonse glanced through the clothing and slid it all into a bag, "Very well young man, that will be twenty one Sickles and eleven knuts." Harry slid the money across the counter and took the bag, "Thank you very much Sir, see you again." Alphonse bobbed his head and kept smiling as harry left the store, "Goodbye Harry Potter, have a good day."

Harry almost did a double take hearing his name, he hadn't thought the man had recognized him. Shaking his head he walked slowly to Madame Malkins and purchased several new school robes along with a pair of nice new dress robes. His old ones he figured would be several inches too short by this time, so he purchased a brilliantly Griffindor crimson pair. He walked back to the Cauldron and spent the rest of the night reading one of his fathers old textbooks and chuckling at the words written into the margins.

OoOoOoO

Ginny woke up to hear her Mother shouting for the whole house to hear. Apparently the trip to Diagon Alley was happening today. Grumbling about the hour she got up slowly and pulled herself into some clothes before staggering down the stairs for breakfast.

Ron walked into the kitchen yawning widely a few minutes after her, his shirt on backwards and only one sock on. Ginny stifled a giggle and moved back to her oatmeal, glancing over her OWL results. Surprisingly good, a little better than Ron, not as good as Percy, pretty much what she expected. DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures. Decent enough classes, better now that Snape would be gone though...

As soon as she was done her mother bustled into the kitchen, ushering the two of them out and towards the fireplace. Stifling another yawn she tossed the pinch of powder into the flames and stepped in, sending herself to the Leaky Cauldron.

OoOoOoO

Harry slowly slid on his pants and a fresh shirt, eyeing the sun out his window. It still looked like a mane of fiery hair... He cursed himself yet again for thinking about her...but for some reason he just couldn't help it. A sigh, he knew why he couldn't forget her...but he wasn't ready to admit that, even to himself. He pulled his shoes on and wandered out the door, moving down into the main room ready to break his fast.

As he stepped off the bottom stair with a yawn, he opened his eyes to see the main fire green and crackling, and to see a medium height witch step out. She had a flowing mane of curly red hair, tarnished slightly with a little bit of soot and still messy from just waking up. She wore a long sleeved orange shirt, most likely a cast off from her older brother Ron, a die hard Chudley Cannons fan, despite that they never won a thing. Her faded jeans were snug around her long athletic legs and Harry's knees almost buckled at the sight of her.

OoOoOoO

Ginny stepped into the main room of the leaky Cauldron with a yawn, dusting little bits of soot of her clothing and trying to smooth the curls of her hair closer to her head. She took a backward glance at the fireplace and stepped forward into the room. Her glance was drawn up to the stairs leading to the rooms upstairs, standing at the bottom was a young man. He had unruly black hair, slightly shaggy and almost falling into his eyes, brilliant green orbs. He was wearing a fairly tight black t-shirt above blue jeans, his wand was poking out from his back pocket, a smile formed on her lips against her will as she thought about what Moody would have to say about that.

Part of her wanted nothing more than to meet those eyes, another part of her knew that would be the worst thing in the world she could possibly do. She looked. Chocolate brown eyes met emerald green ones. Both stood completely still, staring at each other, analysing every part of the others body, the way they held themselves, the clothes they wore. Everything.

The moment was broken by the arrival of Mrs. Weasley, sweeping soot off herself as she stepped into the room, "Ginny dear, you've got soot all ov–" her eyes suddenly caught sight of Harry. A small battle waged within her for a few moment, one side wanting nothing more than to go sweep the young man into a hug, for he was part of the family. Another part of her wanted to never see him again, after hurting her daughter.

It was a short battle and the first side won. She squeezes Ginny's arm gently and swept over to Harry pulling him into a big Weasley hug, "Oh Harry dear, we've been so worried, I thought for sure you'd come right to the Burrow as soon as you turned of age."

Harry smiled as he returned the woman's embrace, "Sorry to make you worry Mrs. Weasley, I didn't want to impose. I thought I'd come here for the time being, get my shopping done and then see how you felt after the wedding."

She tutted and smoothed his hair slightly as she stepped back, "Nonsense, you're family Harry, you can never impose at our house, feel free to come any time. Now where's Ron got to? Probably sleeping at the table where I left him...I should probably go back and wake him, back in a second dear." With that she swept back through the fire and left Harry and Ginny alone again.

"Ginny..." Harry said suddenly, barely keeping his voice from cracking. He cleared his throat slightly, looking at the floor. "Harry..." She responded after a moment. He could hear her steps getting closer to him as he stared at his shoes. Hers came within his sight, she was right in front of him. Slowly he raised his eyes to hers, and made the final step that put them in each others arms. They grasped onto each other firmly, pressing their faces into each others necks.

For a minute they stood like that, holding each other before Harry chuckle softly and raised his head to look at her, bringing a hand up to stroke gently across her cheek, "Merlin I've missed you." She blushed slightly for a moment before a pained look came across her face, "Harry..Don't do this to me, I don't want you to leave...please..."

Harry places a finger to her lips gently with a smile, "Shhh, don't worry. I'm not leaving yet. A friend has convinced me that going after Voldemort right now is stupid. I still want to...but he's played the 'dying wish' card on me, so I can hardly argue." Ginny sniffled slightly and managed a smile, "So...that means you're coming back to Hogwarts?" A nod was all she needed and with a squeal, she threw her arms around his neck. Breathing in the scent of her Harry smiled and held onto her, for the first time truly happy about the choice he'd made.

Molly Weasley stepped back out of the fire, ushering her youngest son in front of her with a glare. "Ouch, mom, I was just letting Hermione know that we were here today..." He blinked for a moment as he turned forward again, his mouth gaping slightly, "Harry!?"

With a rueful smile Harry detached himself from Ginny and moved over to grab his friend into a big bear hug, slapping his back with a smile, "Hey Ron, How've ye been?" Blinking for a moment he returned he hug, "Not bad mate, you?"

Harry chuckled and smiled, "Well, got out of my aunt and uncles, so I can't complain." Ron let out a laugh and slapped his back firmly, "How's it feel to be a free man then, mate?"

Harry just smiled and shrugged, "Oh pretty good, but we both know I'm not going to really be 'free' for quite a while." Ron looked slightly awkward at harry's blatant mention of the prophecy, and the threat of death hanging over him at pretty much every moment, "Yeah...well then I'll ask you again when you really are."

Harry smiled warmly at his friend, "Thanks Mate, I look forward to it. So is Hermione coming too do you think?" Ron's eyes took on a slightly detached expression and he nodded slowly, "I hope so, we got her connected to the floo so she should be here in a minute."

As if on cue the fireplace crackled bright green and Hermione Granger herself stepped out, dusting herself off and glancing up, smiling as saw Ron. Then her gaze moved over to Harry and she let out a squeak and leapt on him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, "HARRY!" I didn't think I'd see you until the wedding, you've hardly talked to us this summer!"

Harry spit out strands of brown hair that got into his mouth during the hug and patted her back lightly, "Oh, yeah, well guess you're seeing me a little earlier. And sorry about that, just haven't really felt like talking much..." Hermione detached herself from him, regaining her composure and straightening out her hair and clothing her leaning up and giving Ron a light peck on the lips. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other, stifling laughter as Ron blushed a brilliant tomato red.

Mrs. Weasley coughed politely from behind and eyed the teenagers with the mothers eye. "Well, if that's all done I think we should be off, I'd like to be done this as early as possible." The rest of them nodded, following her slowly out of the pub and out back. Ron and Hermione crowded close to Harry as soon as they thought Mrs. Weasley was out of hearing, "So what's the plan? Head off a couple days after the wedding? Hermione's been doing some research and thinks she knows how to destroy them easier." Harry shook his head, smiling at his friends, "Change of plans guys, we're not going. Not yet at least. We're going back for seventh year."

The two of them gaped at each other when they heard that, going as far as to stop and stare at each other for a second before catching up and as one demanding, "What?!" Harry nodded as he moved to the side slightly to take hold of Ginny's waiting hand, "Yeah, Dumbledore left me a letter...And McGonagall came and visited me...They managed to convince me though, there's more use in going back to school for one last year than there is in going out and in all likelihood getting ourselves killed."

"Well, if that's what Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall thought, then that's what we should do." Stated Hermione in rather typical Hermione fashion. Teachers always being right and all. Ron was about to argue, then thought better of it, seeing as this way he got to spend the rest of the summer with Hermione and not have her worried about everything.

Ron suddenly groaned loudly and all three looked blankly at him. He took on a pained expression as he looked back, mostly at Harry, "You know what this means right Mate? It means we're actually doing out NEWT's, and Hermione's gonna make us study every single day." Harry let himself laugh long and loud at his friends pained expression and Hermione's humph of annoyance.

Harry lightly caressed Ginny's hand with his fingers as they strode along. For the first time in a while, Harry felt almost like a normal teenager. Just walking around, getting school stuff and holding hands with the girl he cared about. The day passed by quickly, with Mrs. Weasley ushering them into half a dozen stored quickly to get everything they needed. Finally, with packs bulging they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well time for us to be heading back, I do hope you'll join us. We're not too crowded and I'm sure Arthur and the rest would be glad to see you." Harry bobbed his head slightly, a light blush forming on his cheek, "Thanks Mrs. Weasley...I'd like that. It'll take me a few minutes to pack up all my stuff but then I'll be right along."

She nodded, smiling fondly at the young man and ushered Ron and Hermione towards the fire, "Ginny dear, give Harry a hand, I'm sure he could use it." Ron seemed about to protest, that he could help just as well or better...and then Ginny shot a glare at him, mouthing the words _Bat Bogeys_ in his direction, and Ron gulped and shut his mouth. Snickering to herself, Ginny squeezes Harry's hand and steered them towards the stairs. Harry shot a grin towards Ron, and shrugged before following Ginny up the stairwell.

Harry opened the door to his room and stepped inside, starting immediately to gather his things together. He was able to hear the door shut softly behind him, and Ginny moving slowly next to him. His hands stopped what they were doing and he slowly straightened up, turning to face her. It only took a fraction of a second before their arms were around each other and their mouths pressed firmly together. They remained latched together, lips moving together and tongues sliding into each others mouths before parting, both panting slightly and flushed.

Harry's tongue darted out over his lips as he smiled shyly at her, arms still wrapped tightly around her waist. Ginny returned the shy smile, breathing deeply. Slowly their arms detached from each other and they got Harry's few belongings packed together and into the knapsack. Harry tossed it over his shoulder and leaned in to kiss Ginny one more time. Where the last one was hot and fiery, full of passion and pent up lust. This one was sweet, gentle and loving. They clasped hands tightly and left the room, moving down the stairs. Harry paid Tom what he owed and a little extra, the moved towards the fireplace, and followed Ginny through the crackling green flames.

OoOoOoO

Harry stepped into the bustle of the kitchen and was immediately enveloped into a great big hug by both Fred and George, "Harry Potter! Just the man we've been wanting to see. You do twice the work of Ron with half the whining. You're a blessing upon us all."

He chuckled at them, slapping their backs as they grinned before dissaperating to some other portion of the house. Ron rolled his eyes as he moved over to Harry and motioned him towards the stairs. Harry followed his redheaded friend up a couple flights of stairs into his room. The walls were still the same garish orange, and covered in posters and pamphlets of figures weaving and diving in bright orange robes. The Chudley Cannons had always been Ron's team, and he was always trying to convert Harry.

Harry tossed his bag on a small cot in the corner of the room that was clearly made up for him. Mrs. Weasley had made a special bedspread for him. The deep emerald of his eyes with a large snitch in the centre. He smiled fondly and took a seat, groaning loudly and glancing over at his friend, "So I take it we have some company these days?"

Ron made a grimace and nodded, "Yeah, Bill and Charlie are in here with us while Percy is bunking with the twins. They wanted to just go back to the shop every night, but Mum wouldn't have any of it. So we're doubled up, sorry about it mate."

Harry shook his head with a smile, "Don't worry about it, Bill's a nice bloke, and Charlie seems decent too. And since their both Weasley's, I know we'll get along fine."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief, "So you honestly don't mind?" Harry let out a bark of laughter, "Ron, remember my quarters at the Dursley's? The yard would be paradise compared to that."

Ron nodded, remembering the time him and his brothers had been forced to pull bars off the window to rescue Harry from his aunt and uncles. His face took on a serious look as he stared intently at Harry, "So what made you change your mind? You seemed pretty set on setting off as soon as possible."

Harry had been expecting this, and was glad Ron had waited until they were alone before bringing it up, "Well, it started on my birthday. McGonagall came to see me and asked me to come back for my last year. She told me that Dumbledore had told her about the prophecy, and the horcruxes and that she already had Order members working on it. I don't think the whole order knows or your mum would be having a fit...but I bet Moody's one of the ones looking." Harry took a breath before continuing, "Also, Dumbledore wrote me a note 'Just in case'. He was expecting to die Ron, he made preparations for when he did. He told me flat out that I didn't have a chance against Voldemort or the death eaters. I was meant to be an accomplis for destroying the Horcruxes, I don't think Dumbledore wanted me to try to destroy any...at least not yet. I'm just not strong enough, remember what happened to Dumbledore's arm?"

Ron nodded slowly, staring at his hands, "I hate to admit it Harry...But I'm glad we're not going yet...I didn't want Hermione to know, but I was terrified. Both of V-V-Voldemort, and of my Mum. She would have murdered me if he didn't."

Harry snickered slightly and stood up, whacking his friend on the arm, "Yeah, probably. Well now we don't have to worry about that, now let's go down, I bet your Mum has stuff for us to do." Ron let out his usual groan, but followed behind Harry morosely.

The next few days passed quickly with work continually needing to be done. The ceremony and after party were being held on the Weasley's property so a lot of cleaning had to be done. A lot of it was already done, although the garden did need to be de-gnomed every couple days. Most of the work was on clearing out a large space about a hundred yards from the house. Grass needed to be cut, weeds pulled out, and the seating plan needed to be changed every day as Mrs. Weasley decided she wanted something slightly different. At the end of each night Harry and Ron as well as the rest of the house fell onto their beds and were nearly instantly asleep. The date of the wedding drew closer and closer, four days away became three, three days became two, and finally the next day would be the wedding.

"Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley called to Harry, as he stood at the sink, instructing a damp cloth to scrub the dishes. He wasn't by any means a pro yet, but he was getting a hang of the easier household tasks and spells. "Could you help me with this please? It's a bit heavy for me."

Harry let the washcloth dropped and moved over to her quickly, glancing down at a piece of what looked like marble. It was wafer thin, but a perfect three by three square. Harry bent down and hefted it up into his arms. It was a little heavier than it looked, and made uncomfortable indents into his hands where the thin edge bit in, but he shrugged off the pain and followed Mrs. Weasley outside slowly. She got him to set it onto the grass a little ways away from the designated ceremony space and motioned for him to stand back, "Alright, step back Harry dear, don't want to get caught." With a little smile she poked her wand towards the slab and called out, "_Engorgio."_ The slab suddenly swelled and expanded rapidly, in a matter of seconds becoming a slightly raised platform of shiny stone about thirty feet long and wide.

Harry slid a hand over the smooth substance and looked curiously at Mrs. Weasley, "Umm, What is this?" She smiled at him and stepped up onto the platform, twirling easily, "Why it's a dance floor, Harry. There's a reception after the ceremony and there has to be dancing." Harry looked around the platform awkwardly, "Not...everyone has to dance do they? Only if you want to?"

She nodded her head slowly, "Well of course, we can't force you, but why wouldn't you want to dance?" Harry developed a rather deep blush, remembering the experience of the Yule Ball, "Well...you see...I can't really dance."

Mrs. Weasley stopped as she led herself around the dance floor and stared back at him, clucking slightly, reprimanding him. "Well that's a shame, everyone should know how to dance. Come here, I'll teach you now."

Harry blanched in fear, wanting nothing more than to be off doing some physically demanding chore around the house, "No really Mrs. Weasley...you don't have to, that's fine. I just won't--." The glare she shot his way was enough to stop his excuses. Slowly he stepped onto the dance floor and made his way over next to her, "Alright Harry, we'll start with the waltz and move from there." A flick of her wand a slow tune sounded from the air around them. She took his left in her right and placed his right on her hip. "Now, we'll start easily, just basic steps."

Harry and Mrs. Weasley spent the next three hours on the dance floor as she slowly taught Harry more and more techniques and several more dances. After covering the waltz, the foxtrot, and the basics of Tango, they called it a day. They were both sweating slightly, but Harry was feeling good about his abilities.

"I can't thank you enough Mrs. Weasley, I really appreciate this." harry smiled warmly at the woman who had become such a mother figure for him. She shook her hand in dismissal, smiling back, "It was nothing Harry, I quite enjoyed it myself. It's been years since Arthur and I have gotten the chance to dance. Since it is a young peoples wedding, there probably won't be too many waltzes, you'll have to adapt, but you're a fast learner so I'm sure Ginny will have no problems." Harry chuckled softly, nodding as he stepped off the platform and offered a hand to Mrs. Weasley to help her down, "Hopefully I live up to your expectations. Thank you again."

OoOoOoO

Harry stood inside a smallish room on the Weasley's first floor. There were far too many people crammed into far too small a space. It was himself, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Mr. Weasley, Fred and George, and Percy. Needless to say, it was cramped. Harry was wedged between Ron and the wall at one end of the room as all the men straightened their robes and checked each others ties. Mr. Weasley glanced at his and called out to the room, "Ten minutes gentlemen, and we're out. Charlie, Ron, you remember what you have to do?" Two nods, as assured one from Charlie, an 'I'm-fine---time-to-vomit' from Ron. Harry patted his friends back lightly, Ron and Charlie were going to be Bill's groomsmen. Seemingly some customs were the same in the wizarding world as they were in the muggle one.

Mr. Weasley clapped his hands suddenly and every turned to face him, gathering around. His face was rather white and his arm was firmly around the neck of his eldest son, "Alright everybody. This is a very special day. I don't think I'm communicated yet how much this means to me. In spite of everything happening in the world right now, Bill and Fleur have decided to go ahead with their love and promise themselves to each other. The circumstances aren't that much different from when Molly and I made the same decision. Bill, I hope you can get all the joy and happiness with Fleur as I've had with your mother." Mr. Weasley enveloped his son in a hug worthy of his wife, which Bill returned just as fiercely. Both had to wipe manly tears from their eyes as they let go of each other and the room burst into applause. Harry grinned along with the Weasley's as they started moving out the door, heading towards the guests that milled around outside.

Ron, Percy and Harry started moving around, greeting people and sending them to their seats. The twins, it was decided, were probably better off without a position of authority. Mr. Weasley was inside checking on the women, and making sure everything up there was ship-shape, as Bill and Charlie remained inside, laughing and talking about the ceremony to come.

Slowly the guests all settled down and found their seats, still talking in hushed voices. Mr. Weasley came bouncing out of the house, followed closely by his son Bill. With a nod to a small man on a large organ, Mr. Weasley took his seat as the music started.

As the music began, Charlie slowly walked between the two aisles of people with his arm interlocked with that of the young Gabrielle. Following a pace behind them were Ron and his sister Ginny. As soon as she appeared, Harry's eyes locked onto Ginny. She was wearing a soft silver dress that flowed down her legs and wrapped snugly around her athletic build. She and Ron parted and each moved to their own sides as the organ struck a new tune and Fleur moved radiantly towards Bill. A small girl, most likely a cousin of Fleur's danced ahead of her, scattering small flowers along the path.

The music left at a trembling note as Fleur stepped up beside Bill with a shy smile behind the transparent veil. Bill's adams apple was visible as he gulped loudly. Smiling at the two, a very, very old man cleared his throat politely and flopped open a small book, and preceded to read through the ceremony quickly and efficiently. With their 'I do's', they exchanged small silver rings that glowed as they were set on the opposite fingers. They clasped hands tightly and with a small chuckle, the venerable old man stepped back and said, "You may kiss the bride."

With a grin, Bill leaned in and pressed his lips tightly to those of his new wife. Fleur half swooned at the power of the kiss, before tugging him tightly against her. Loud guffaws were heard from the twins as they wolf whistled loudly. The two broke apart, a bright crimson both of them. Their fingers remained firmly intertwined as they bowed to their guests. A cacophony of clapping and whistling rang out from the crowd as Bill and Fleur walked out to the large dance floor, set up on the grass and stepped up, wrapping their arms around each other. All was still for a moment before the music sounded and the two started dancing. They smiled and exchanged small kisses through the dance, oblivious to the world around them.

As the music ended, Bill stepped back and kissed Fleur's hand softly, before offering her to her father. Mr. Delacoeur hopped lively up onto the floor and immediately set into the waltz that was playing. Slowly couples began to join them on the dance floor. Charlie and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Delacoeur along with a couple other guests. Harry smiled from the side, watching the people laugh and dance together, Voldemort and the war being the last things on their minds.

Slight arms wrapped around Harry's waist with strength much greater than their small size. A warm body pressed itself against his back and a chin rested on his shoulder. His hands moved down to the hands and squeezes them lightly, turning his head to smile at the beautiful young woman behind him, "Hello there."

Ginny smiled, taking her eyes away from the dance floor to move up and meet Harry's. "Hello there." She smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips. Harry's entire being piqued up with pleasure at the soft contact and his hand slid up to caress her cheek. Slowly they parted, both slightly redder as they stared at each other, green eyes meeting brown. Ginny bit her lip softly and took a hold on Harry's hand and tugged him towards the dance floor with a raised eyebrow. Nothing pleased Harry more than being able to step up onto the platform and bring her up with him. He slowly wrapped his arm around her waist, the other clasping her hand firmly as he started to steer them into the slow waltz. Ginny's eyes sparkled as they twirled around the dance floor, Harry was by no means a master of dance, but he was putting on a far better show than anyone expected.

After several more dances, the two panted off the stage, hands clasped together. They made their way over to a place set up for food and drink and grabbed glasses of some fruity beverage before finding Ron and Hermione sitting and talking in low voices as far away from things as they could. Sliding up they took a seat beside the two, and whiled away the rest of the afternoon talking about school to come and such things.

As night fell and supper ended, most of the guests departed, heading either for home or in some cases rooms at local inns. At a surprisingly early time, Harry found himself laying on his bed in the corner of Ron's room staring at the ceiling. His friend was on his bed snoring loudly as Harry rested his head on his arm, wide awake.

With a sigh he stood slowly and threw his black hoodie on over his bare chest and stepped slowly out of the room. Closing the door behind him he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Grabbing a mug he dropped a tea bad into it and started boiling some water with his wand. As it boiled he poured it in and watched the tea infuse the water to a reddish gold. Clasping the mug in his hands he stepped outside onto the shorn lawn. His bare feet pressed against the grass pleasantly and the warm summer air played over his hair. He walked slowly away from the house and up onto a hill to stare at the moon. Harry flopped onto the grass, thankfully not quite wet with dew, and stared at the bright moon, it's three quarters covering the surrounding land in a light bluish glow.

A smile played across his features as he heard a light step moving across the grass behind him. He lifted a hand in the air and reached it backwards, waiting for the hand he knew would grasp it. He squeezed the slightly smaller hand as it moved into his own and gently tugged the girl down beside him. Her head rested lightly on his shoulder as she lay down next to him, staring at the moon. Harry's arm wrapped around her lightly, his other clasping her hand and bringing it up to his lips to lightly kiss it. Smiling down at her he presses a light kiss to her lips before leaning back and pulling her body a little tighter against him.

Taking his hand off hers for a moment he took hold of his wand and transfigured a nearby piece of bark into a decent sized blanket. Tossing it over them he nuzzled further into Ginny, pressing his face into her hair with sigh of contentment. They lay there together until the sun rose, dozing intermittently.


End file.
